


A Private Hypothesis

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I may not be the brains of this trio,” Darcy says, dodging a kiss from Gwen, “but I do know better than to accept something that came out an Oscorp box into my vagina.”





	A Private Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Gwen/Jane - Toys.

“I may not be the brains of this trio,” Darcy says, dodging a kiss from Gwen, “but I do know better than to accept something that came out an Oscorp box into my vagina.”

“Totally non-threatening, honey. Would we _ever_ put you in danger?” Gwen looks over towards the still-hidden toy on the bed.

“Yes,” Darcy says, voice high-pitched. “Several times. _Many_ times.”

“Well, this isn’t one of them,” Jane says. When she lifts the toy out of the box, Darcy barks out a laugh.

“Okay, don’t mind me…but isn’t that just a good old-fashioned dildo?”

“Hardly,” Gwen says excitedly. “Jane and I have been working on something extra special for you.”

“Explains all those late nights,” Darcy says. She’s warming up to the toy—it _looks_ pretty standard, made of a firm-looking white material, not too long, just the right thickness. Her girlfriends know her well. “So what’s the catch here?”

“You know how Peter’s web-shooters are made of a nylon-like material that takes on different forms? I kind of tinkered with the formula.” Jane cleats her throat and Gwen corrects herself. “I mean, _we_ tinkered.”

“So…you made me a dildo that’s going to stick to my vagina?” Darcy gives them both a horrified look.

“ _No_ ,” both women say at the same time. “It’ll just sort of… _suck_. Pull a little. At the fun parts,” Jane assures.

Darcy exhales deeply. “You’re lucky I’m a kinky bitch,” she says, spreading her legs, reveling in her girlfriends’ excited cheering.


End file.
